30 Días
by CF3SO3H
Summary: Tabla 30 Días. Serie de relatos cortos sin relación alguna entre sí. 11/30 Cinco minutos
1. De ahora en adelante

Bueno, primero que nada, este fic esta hecho para un reto y, como el nombre lo dice, debe terminarse en 30 días.

Y bueno, este fic debería terminarlo para el... 10 de septiembre.

Solo espero terminarlo en el tiempo indicado.

* * *

_**•De ahora en adelante**__~•_

Ritsuka podía parecer muy ingenuo pero no era tonto.

Qué era lo que pretendía Soubi. El rubio sabía que una de las cosas que más podían molestarle era que le mintieran pero el luchador parecía no entender.

Si lo que quería era estar con Kyo, por él no habría problema. No era como que ellos fueran pareja y mucho menos que estuviese enamorado de él o algo parecido. Pero… entonces, ¿por qué tenía ganas de llorar? ¿De decirle a Soubi que era un tonto y golpearlo? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? No estaba seguro de tener la respuesta a alguna de esas preguntas, cuando el rubio estaba involucrado en el tema todo se volvía tan confuso y un mar de emociones lo llenaban, eran abrumadoras, todas contradictorias y ninguna que le ayudase a descubrir que era lo que sentía realmente.

Siguió caminando en dirección a su casa, no tenía ganas de ir con nadie a ningún lugar, por lo menos ya no.

Llego rogando que su madre no estuviera, últimamente había dejado la hostilidad para pasar a un plan más pasivo en el que lo trataba con total indiferencia. No era que le molestará... solo que pareciera ser que todo el mundo estaba decidido a ir en su contra.

Subió a su habitación y se arrojo a la cama, solo quería dormir y olvidar, a su madre, a Soubi, a todos. Su celular comenzó a sonar, seguramente era Soubi, lo tomo y apago, aunque no hubiese sido él no quería hablar con nadie.

Cerró los ojos e intento dormir, pero solo pudo recordar lo que vio.

•_~Flash Back~•_

_Se dirigía al apartamento de Soubi, ya que días habían quedado de verse e ir a dar u paseo._

_El luchador le pidió ir a su casa primero ya que "quería darle una sorpresa. "_

_¡Y vaya sorpresa le dio!_

_Al entra encontró a Kyo encima del rubio, algo jadeante y con una mirada… de deseo. Cuando Soubi se dio cuenta de su presencia intento empujar al otro, pero este estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ignorando su presencia y el forcejeo de otro, lo besó._

_Ya no queriendo ver o saber más, retrocedió en sus pasos saliendo del lugar. Lo primero que pensó pasaría era que Soubi saldría a buscarlo para explicarle las cosas pero no fue así, después de unos minutos comenzó a recibir llamadas y tal vez alguno que otro mensaje…_

_Pero para ese momento él ya estaba tan molesto y… ¿dolido? Que decido ignorarlo. En algún momento dejaron de llamar, no supo cuando._

•_~Fin Flash Back~•_

Se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, miro el techo fijamente, era obvio que no podrís dormir, aunque quisiera, afuera todo se veía gris, probablemente llovería, y así era como el hermoso día de unas horas atrás desaparecía poco a poco.

Siguió ahí, recostado, cuando escucho pequeños golpes en la ventana anunciando que llovía. Y por alguna razón tuvo ganas de salir, de sentir la lluvia, de disfrutar ese aroma tan característico de un día lluvioso.

Se levanto decidido a salir cuando escucho golpes más fuertes, ya podía darse una idea de qué o más bien quién era. Se acerco y movió las cortinas a un lado y lo vio, estaba mojado, sin ningún tipo de abrigo o algo que pudiese protegerlo de la lluvia o el frío, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta mientras pequeñas gotas caían de él.

La primera idea que cruzo por su mente fue cerrar las cortinas, alejarse e ir a cerrar bien la puerta, pero simplemente no pudo, o no quiso, y termino por dejarle entrar.

Sin decir nada se dirigió al baño a por una toalla, se la entrego y el rubio se sentó en el suelo y solo la dejo sobre su cabeza. Hizo el ademan de hablar pero se quedo callado, pensando, tal vez, en cómo explicar lo ocurrido.

-Si vienes a querer explicar o justificar lo de esta tarde…- tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa, sentía un nudo en la garganta- no es necesario, solo… no quieras darme otra sorpresa como aquella, ¿vale?- intento, sin ningún éxito, fingir que no le importaba. Pero si Soubi había aprendido algo en los años que llevaba de conocer a Ritsuka era que no importaba cuanto se negara a escuchar debía decirlo, todo.

-En la mañana Kyo llegó diciendo que quería que le ayudase con algunas cosas, le dije que habíamos quedado pero el insistió- no estaba seguro de que el otro lo estuviese escuchando pero esperaba que fuera así- alegando que sería rápido, pero solo se dedico a coquetearme, tú sabes que antes de conocerte… hubo algo entre nosotros, en fin, cuando escucho la puerta se me arrojo, caímos, tú nos viste y luego fue muy rápido, quise ir a buscarte pero…

-No lo hiciste- su tono denotaba cierto enojo y tristeza.

-Pensé que era lo más adecuado, ¿me hubieses escuchado en ese momento?- se quedo callado esperando una respuesta, pero no dijo nada- Exactamente por eso.

Ritsuka se levanto de la cama, en la que había estado sentado, y se acerco al rubio sentándose entre sus piernas y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, mientras este solo se limito a abrazarlo.

-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo, acomodándose un poco.

Sintió como se removió un poco, intentando sacar algo del pantalón. Cuando por fin lo logro pudo ver una pequeña caja, se la entregó y él la abrió quedando maravillado.

Sacó lo que había dentro de la cajita, era un dije con la forma de una mariposa… se llamaban morfo azul, si mal no recordaba, que colgaba de una cadena de plata.

Pudo ver como las manos del mayor la tomaban para colocársela. Se estremeció ante el tacto frío.

-De ahora en adelante siempre llévala puesta, y sin importar dónde, cuándo o como, recuerda que te amo.

No sabía que decir, solo pudo seguir contemplando el pequeño dije.

En el lugar se instalo un silencio, no era incomodo, era más bien uno de esos en los que ya todo estaba dicho y hablar solo arruinaría el momento.

Ritsuka se incorporo un poco para poder quedar a la altura de Soubi, un poco sonrojado, se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se sellaron en un beso, queriendo expresar todo aquello que no podía con palabras.


	2. Es culpa del frío

_**•****Es culpa del frío~•**_

Por fin era viernes, ya habían terminado sus clases y tendría todo el fin de semana para relajarse después de una semana ajetreada, llena de exámenes, trabajos a entregar y evaluaciones.

Caminando por uno de los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la salida, volteo a ver como todos iban casi corriendo a la salida, seguramente emocionados de verse libres, se quedo ahí parado hasta que su vista se poso en una persona en particular. Era Soubi, hacía casi 15 días que no lo veía, el rubio estaba preparando una exposición junto con otras personas, pero dejaba todo de lado solo para ir a buscarlo, solo se puso a trabajar hasta que la fecha estuvo a unas cuantas semanas.

Aunque parecía ser que al momento de verse libre lo primero que hizo, y lo decía por el aspecto que tenía pues parecía estar a punto de caer dormido, fue ir a buscarlo.

Se apresuro a salir, bastante preocupado por él.

-Soubi!- el nombrado volteo a verlo, estar más cerca y poder ver las terriblemente grandes ojeras que tenía le hizo preocuparse aún más.

-Hola, Ritsuka.

-¿Cómo… es que terminaste así?

-¿A qué te refieres?- bien, Soubi parecía no ser capaz de ver cuán cansado se veía, y que seguramente estaba.

-Pues… ¿porqué estas aquí? ¿No tenías trabajo?-

-Y así era, pero ahora que lo he acabado quise venir a verte- le dijo sonriendo- y me estaba preguntando qué te gustaría hacer. Podemos ir a dar un paseo al parque, también podría cocinarte algo, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Yo… creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco.-

-Pero-

-Vamos, te acompañaré…- se sonrojo levemente mientras tomaba la mano del mayor y este entrelazaba sus dedos.

Caminaron en dirección al apartamento del rubio, al llegar saco unas llaves, que el otro le había dado alegando que eran para que fuera cuando quisiera aunque nunca tuvo oportunidad de usarlas.

-¿Siempre las llevas contigo?- sonrío, estaba feliz de saber que la idea de ir a visitarlo algún día estaba presente

-Emh… Pues si- abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Soubi se dirigió a la cocina y al regresar le ofreció una soda, la acepto y tomo un poco de ella.

-Realmente creo que deberías dormir un poco- dejo la soda a un lado, se acerco al rubio y lo llevo hasta la cama.- Vamos, no te preocupes por mí, regresare a casa, siempre podemos vernos después.- Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando sintió como tiraban de él, para después estar envuelto en los brazos del mayor.

-Pero que...-

-Quédate.- le dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama llevándoselo con él.

-Oe… mph… suél-ta-me- entre forcejeos apenas y pudo hablar, sus intentos por zafarse no daban muchos resultados pero poco después el agarre cedió por sí solo.

Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que el mayor ya se encontraba dormido. Se quedo un momento observándolo… fue a buscar una manta con la cual cubrirlo, ya habiéndola encontrado regreso a ponérsela encima. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y al poco rato también se quedo dormido.

Se despertó un poco desorientado, no recordaba en donde estaba hasta que volteo y vio al rubio aún dormido. Se levanto en busca del celular, no sabiendo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, o qué hora podía ser.

Al no encontrarlo busco algún reloj por el lugar dándose cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, las diez de la noche, su primera reacción fue preocuparse, su madre seguro estaría histérica cuando regresara.

Suspiro, sería mejor quedarse ahí, después de todo, Soubi no se negaría. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había comido nada y comenzaba a tener hambre, tampoco sabía si el mayor había comido algo.

Pensando en eso, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algunas cosas para preparar algo de comer, no que fuera un experto pero algo era algo. Busco por todas partes y lo unico que encontró fue ramen instantáneo, peor era nada. Lo preparo y al terminar fue a despertar a Soubi pero a entrar a la habitación no lo encontró. Se dispuso a buscarlo pero no fue necesario ya que este iba saliendo del baño.

-Hola- le dijo mientras le sonreía, ahora parecía estar mucho mejor.

-¿Porqué estas despierto?-

-Comida- fue su simple respuesta. Al llegar a la cocina se giro para ver a Ritsuka- La idea original era ir de compras, supongo te diste cuenta de que no hay nada de comida.-

-Hm- fue la respuesta, la cena paso tranquila, en completo silencio.

Después de terminar de cenar, Soubi miro la hora en su celular.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Después de toda, ya es muy tarde.- la pregunta rompió el silencio en el que habían estado.

-¿Eh? Hum… Claro-

Estuvieron un rato platicando. Ritsuka le preguntaba cómo iba la exposición, si ya tenían todo listo y le prometió llevarle en cuanto empezara, por su parte el le preguntaba cosas de la escuela y de sus amigos, parecía ser que ambos habían tenido días bastante pesados.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era cerca de la una, por lo que decidieron ir a dormir, después de todo Soubi necesitaba descansar bien y Ritsuka, él se había desvelado varias noches para poder entregar todo y era casi seguro que en cuanto se recostara caería dormido.

El rubio le dijo que podía ocupar la cama y él dormiría en un futón, a Ritsuka eso no le pareció bien pero de nada sirvieron sus objeciones, le prestó un pijama, que le quedaba grande y se fue a dormir, o por lo menos eso intento pero tenía demasiado frio.

Se cubrió más con las mantas pero no ayudaba en nada, entonces se pregunto si el luchador no tendría aún más frío que él dado que este se encontraba en el futón a un lado de la cama.

-¿No puedes dormir?- escucho como le preguntaba.

-No… tengo frío- el rubio se sentó y preguntó si quería que subiera a dormir con él. Ritsuka inevitablemente se sonrojo, se cubrió hasta la cabeza y murmuró un "A-ajá" tan bajo que de no haber sido porque todo estaba en completo silencio no se escucharía.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio al mayor, sintió como se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Se destapo la cabeza, estaba muy cerca del rubio, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, se acero lentamente y lo besó, fue apenas un roce que a Soubi se le antojo tierno.

Ritsuka se hundió un poco y escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro, sujetándose de la playera del mayor. Se sintió tan avergonzado y nervioso de lo que fuese a decirle el luchador que comenzó a temblar ligueramente.

-¿Estas templando?- estaba seguro de saber el porqué pero no quería que Ritsuka se molestara se llegaba a decirlo.

-E-es culpa del frío- tuvo ganas de reír ante esa respuesta, pero prefirió callar. Lo cerco más hacía sí, poco después sintió que el agarre que el neko mantenía de aflojaba, indicándole que se encontraba dormido. No pudo más que sonreír ante sus acciones, lo último que pensó fue que Ritsuka podía llegar a ser muy tierno.

* * *

_13/08/12: 2/30_


	3. Encanto

**_•~Encanto~•_**

Su mente le decía que debía alejarse de aquel adulto, pero lo ignoro, dejándose llevar por la emoción de saber que aquel hombre había conocido a su hermano, a Seimei.

Fueron a un parque a hacer "recuerdos", Soubi dijo que hablando también podían hacerlos, pero… ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Lo olvidaría? ¿Soubi lo recordaría?

_._

_"Nunca te olvidaré"_

Pero no importaba cuantas veces le repitiera aquello, era inevitable que pasara, terminaría olvidándolo.

_._

_"No te haré nada"_

Y sin embargo lo había besado justo después de decirlo. ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien así? ¿Por qué era tan extraño?

.

_"Tenemos que estar unidos. Tiene que ser una unión más fuerte e intensa que la de cualquier otro"_

Todo lo que decía parecía ser parte algún tipo de hechizo, como si quisiera mantenerlo a su lado, atarlo, y poder estar seguro que nunca se iría. E irremediablemente fue cayendo.

_._

_"Te protegeré. Haré todo por ti. Te daré todo lo que quieras… Mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi alma, incluso si tengo que perder la vida. Peleare por ti."_

¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas? ¿Hacer todo por él? ¿Darle lo que quisiera? ¿Hasta su vida? Era acaso que no sentía, aunque fuese un poco, un aprecio por si mismo? Cuando hablaba de aquella forma, parecía que se refería a un objeto cualquiera, que se podía utilizar cuando era necesario, y que se desechaba así, sin más.

_._

_"Ahora te pertenezco a ti."_

Pero… cómo podía decir que le pertenecía. Él no era suyo, era de Seimei, su luchador. Porque apear de decir aquello, seguía obedeciendo las ordenes de su hermano.

_._

_"Ritsuka, te extrañe"_

Lo vio fuera de la escuela, esperándolo. ¿Cuánto podía extrañar a alguien a quien había visto horas antes? Realmente era muy extraño. Pero el saber que el rubio había estado pensando en él, le hacía sentir feliz.

_._

_"Confía en mi"_

Pero… ¿cómo podía hacer eso? La noche anterior había descubierto que todo lo que hacía por él era por ordenes de Seimei, era increíble que fuera capaz de decir que le quería solo porque se lo ordenaron… pero… aún así le creía.

_._

_"No me dijiste que no puedo querer a Ritsuka, ¿tengo prohibido eso?"_

Todas esas palabras eran parte de un encanto, que solo servía para hacerle dudar de todo lo que alguna vez creyó, para confundirlo, volverlo vulnerable, para atraparlo como a una pequeña ave en su jaula.

.

Y a pesar de todo, si la jaula hubiese estado abierta... aquella ave nunca se habría escapado.

* * *

_14/08/12: 3/30_


	4. Nunca desaparecerá

_**~•Nunca desaparecerá•~**_

Soubi, aquel odioso adulto, siempre le acosaba. Si importar cuantas veces le dijera que se alejara de él, el rubio terminaba regresando, diciendo que_ "eso no había sido una orden, más bien era una petición."_

Pero sin importar si era una orden o no, el rubio nunca le obedecía. Nanatsu no tsuki, Seimei, Soubi, todos parecían decididos a ocultarle la verdad; su mente estaba llena de preguntas, pedirle u ordenarle a Soubi hablar no serviría de nada, después de todo este solo seguía las órdenes de su hermano.

"_Si yo llegó a morir, debes ir con Ritsuka, solo tienes prohibido hablarle de Nanatsu no tsuki"_

Pero… ¿Cómo podía su hermano saber que moriría? ¿Por qué Soubi tenía prohibido hablarle de aquella organización?

La única opción que le quedaba era entrar a aquel juego.

_-"¿Eres realmente LOVELESS?"_

Ese juego era bastante tenebroso. Pero no importaba, solo quería averiguar quién era el responsable de la muerte de su hermano.

A-11, ahí estaba, justo a tiempo.

"_El momento ha llegado, en el que la desgracia y la gloria, la derrota y la victoria serán decididas. Loveless… no debes mirar atrás cuando es tiempo de progresar."_

Después de aquello no supo qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Seimei en aquella aula, rodeada de llamas. Sus amigos, la profesora, todos estaban… muertos, y el responsable era Soubi…

Despertó, parecía ser que todo había sido un sueño. Después de ver que todos estaban bien, se encontró con el combatiente.

-Soubi…- el mayor detuvo su andar. Volteo a verlo- Si… si Seimei volviera a la vida… y te ordenara asesinarme, ¿lo harías?- Pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio.

-Seimei está muerto…- fue todo lo que dijo, pero eso no respondía su pregunta.

-Dime… ¿lo harías? Me matarías ¿cierto?-

-Probablemente- le escucho decir. Quiso salir corriendo de ahí pero el agarre del otro se lo impedía. Sintió como era atraído y abrazado, quería llorar, no quería saber nada de él, forcejeo intentando hacer que le soltará.-

-Si eso pasara… Me moriría primero. Porque no podría soportar una vida sin ti, Ritsuka.

Hubo algo cálido en su pecho, estaba feliz. Aunque sabía que sin importar nada, el recuerdo de Seimei nunca desaparecería, porque era su hermano, porque era importante para Soubi, y siempre estaría ese "Y si Seimei…" entre ellos, pero él… pasara lo que pasara, quería estar al lado del mayor.

* * *

_15/08/12: 4/30_


	5. Una rosa roja

_**•~Una rosa roja~•**_

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro días desde la última vez que el rubio y él se habían visto, aunque si mantenían contacto por medio de mensajes y llamadas, que a pesar de no ser muy largas eran lo suficientemente duraderas como para mantenerlo calmado sabiendo que estaba bien y en poco tiempo podrían volver a verse, no que estuviese ansioso por ello, claro que no.

Después de un día de clases bastante normal con Yuiko queriendo convencerlo de salir el fin de semana y Yayoi lanzándole miradas que pedían que se negara para poder estar a solas con la chica, se dirigía a su casa cuando en el camino se encontró a Soubi, aunque no sabía porque no lo había esperado afuera de la escuela como venía siendo costumbre, camino hasta quedar frente a este y le saludo.

El mayor le sugirió ir a dar una vuelta a aquel parque en donde lo había besado por primera vez, después de haber prometido no hacerle nada cabe destacar. Estuvieron largo tiempo allí, sin hacer nada en realidad, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cuando empezó a refrescar fue que se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era. Soubi le puso la bufanda que traía, diciendo que no quería que se enfermara, Ritsuka acepto el gesto sonrojándose un poco, el rubio notó aquello pero no dijo nada, lo tomo de la mano y caminaron en dirección a la casa del menor.

Cuando llegaron se despidieron y Soubi prometió ir por él a la escuela al día siguiente, y antes de poder decir algo el otro ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

Subió a su habitación sin ánimos de nada más que tomar una larga y relajante ducha, pero algo lo detuvo, encima de su escritorio había una rosa blanca, la tomo y observo por unos minutos, tenía un sutil aroma que le gustaba. Bajo por un pequeño florero para colocarla ahí.

No se preocupo por el hecho de haber encontrado una rosa en aquel lugar, de todas forma imaginaba que eso debía ser obra de Soubi- pensar en ello logro arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa- lo único que podía molestarle de todo eso era el hecho de saber que el mayor había entrado al lugar mientras él no estaba.

Aunque… ¿por qué había sido una rosa blanca? Después de todo, esas eran flores para los enfermos ¿o no? En otro momento lo investigaría, ahora solo quería tomar un baño.

_**»≈«**_

Después de varios días desde que encontró la primera rosa, estas seguían "apareciendo." Le había preguntado a Soubi, pero este se limitaba a sonreír.

La primera rosa había sido blanca, seguida de una azul, una naranja, el cuarto día encontró un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, y el último día había sido uno más grande de rosas rojas.

A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que el mayor fuese tan extraño.

Bastante intrigado por la variedad de colores hasta ese momento, se dijo que era hora de investigar un poco.

-Emmm… Veamos, las rosas son… l_a pureza y de la inocencia de un amor._ _Una pareja, al regalarse rosas blancas, trasmiten que esperan un futuro sólido juntos. Demuestran un amor puro, feliz y para toda la vida.- _bueno, no era como si ellos fuesen pareja, pero…

Un leve sonrojo apareció- las rosas azules… _son excelentes para agradecer a una persona que haya creído en ti.- _se giro para poder ver las flores; eso, hasta cierto punto, se le antojaba muy… tierno.- Ahora las naranjas… aquí, _denotan un deseo pasional.-_ y el sonrojo que en principio era leve ahora se tornaba más intenso.

-_El significado de los rosas rojas es amor y respeto. Evoca un sentimiento romántico...pensamientos de pasión... trasmite el significado del amor... una excitación romántica de amor... Añadiendo a las rosas rojas, rosas blancas en el mismo ramo, el mensaje es aún más claro: se hace una invitación a un amor carnal.-_ y a sus 16 años supo que jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza como en esos momentos.

Al terminas de leer todo, se levanto para, acto seguido, ir a tirarse en su cama.

¡¿Cómo era posible que el rubio fuese capaz de hacerle sentir de esa forma sin siquiera estar presente?!

En definitiva tendría que hablar de aquello con Soubi.

* * *

_16/08/12: 05/30_

Y bueno, para este... drabble? tuve que investigar un poco porque... yo no sé absolutamente nada de este tipo de cosas :p


	6. Algún día

_**•~Algún día~•**_

_**.**_

Soubi:

Esta carta... Realmente no tiene un sentido específico, ni siquiera llegara a ti. Hay una pequeña, muy, muy pequeña posibilidad de entregártela, pero eso sería vergonzoso.  
De todas formas, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte.  
Siempre he pensado que eres muy extraño, y no puedes culparme por creerlo porque ambos sabemos que es verdad; pero a pesar de ello creo que eres muy bueno. La primera vez que nos vimos ¿lo recuerdas?

Cuando peleaste contra Breathless, porque sabemos que en esos momentos, a pesar de decir que yo era tu fuerza, no hice nada más que ver, no sabía que pensar, todo eso de los combatientes y los sacrificios, era tan extraño y repentino, hubo un momento en el que dude y llegue a pensar que tú eras de los malos, pero ¿en quien podía confiar? ¿En un adulto que llegaba diciendo conocer a mi hermano y luego me besaba o en dos chicos que querían obligarme a ir con ellos a algún lugar desconocido para mí? Si duda, y si te pones en mi lugar, ninguna de las dos opciones era buena, pero tú... Dijiste todas esas cosas acerca de darme tu alma y tu vida pero ¿pensaste en todo lo que eso implicaba? ¿Alguna vez me diste tu corazón, como habías dicho aquella vez?

Yo no creo que alguna vez o en algún momento aquello hubiese pasado, aún ahora siento que sin importar nada, tu corazón no es mío. Como cualquier otra cosa.

Ni siquiera estos momentos son enteramente míos, en cualquier momento "Ritsuka" podría regresar y entonces él probablemente olvide todo lo que yo viví, a Yuiko, a Yayoi, a Shinomone-sensei y eso me dolería porque ellos son mis amigos, son buenas personas y no quisiera olvidarlos.  
Pero sinceramente, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, no me gustaría que ese "Ritsuka" supiese todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo, porque te quiero solo para mí.  
Porque no importa cuán extraño seas, las odiosas costumbres que tengas (como el ocultarme ciertas cosas, desaparecer toda una semana sin decir nada o el seguir entrando por la ventana a pesar de ya tener una llave), o si eres un pervertido y acosador que solo se la pasa insinuando cosas como lo del espagueti en casa de Yuiko, tú eres la persona más importante para mí.  
Y aunque nunca te lo he dicho, ni creo poder hacerlo, realmente me gustas, ahora no puedo decirte "te amo" no aun, pero tal vez algún día.

... Y bueno, hay muchas cosas más que me gustaría decirte, pero ya habrá más tiempo para eso.

.

Con cariño, Ritsuka.

.

.

Termino de escribir, doblo la hoja y la metió en un sobre, la dejo sobre el escritorio y se fue casi corriendo a la escuela, había calculado más o menos el tiempo que le tomaría, pero es un poco más difícil escribir algunas cosas que antes no habías admitido ni a ti mismo. O tal vez era el hecho de saberlas e intentar ignorarlas para protegerte.


	7. Repetición

•~_**Repetición**__~•_

_._

Ritsuka contaba ya con 16 años, ahora era muy diferente de aquel niño de 12 años que era desconfiado y solitario, y a pesar de haber pasado por aquello referente a la muerte de Seimei y Nanatsu no tsuki parecía ser que ya había logrado superar todo eso.

Habían descubierto que ambos, Soubi y Ritsuka, compartían el mismo nombre; después del "Battle royal", como lo había llamado Midori, en donde Ritsuka había sido capaz de ver aquella conexión que parecía ser una cuerda delgada pero brillante entre Breathless, hubo un momento en el que se pregunto si la de él se uniría a alguien y a quién lo haría, cuando supieron que había un intruso en la escuela (?),se pregunto si el rubio estaría bien, y fue ahí cuando lo sintió, no era algo muy claro o fuerte, pero estaba.

Cuando vieron que el nombre "Loveless" había aparecido en su brazo izquierdo, Ritsuka se había sentido algo preocupado ya que al rubio no parecía haberle pasado lo mismo y luego de unos días apareció en el mismo lugar, el mayor fue a decirle y lo mantuvo abrazado a él por horas diciendo cosas vergonzosas como "Podría estar así por siempre", y él internamente había pensado que eso sin duda alguna sería fantástico.

Después pensó que en esos momentos estaba bastante aliviado de no tener que pensar más en si podía estar seguro que Soubi se quedaría con él, sin importar si su hermano regresaba o no. El hecho de compartir el nombre parecía haber despertado varios "instintos", por así decirlo, en Ritsuka. Uno de ellos era aquella posesividad, que si bien no era obsesiva, provocaba una inmensa ternura al luchador.

* * *

Era un día de aquellos en los que todo parecía ser normal, hasta que las clases del menor terminaron. Al salir no encontró al rubio, aunque no le dio mucha importancia ya que había ocasiones en las que no iba a por él por su trabajo, aunque siempre le avisaba antes.  
Pasaron las horas y no dio señales de vida, no era que él fuera un acosador y quisiese mantener al mayor vigilado, pero...

Pasaron dos semanas, aproximadamente, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mayor se volvía la necesidad de verlo, y mayor era su... Enojo, ¿porque el Soubi no le llamaba o le mandaba un mensaje? Hacía ya bastante tiempo que el rubio había dejado de desaparecerse de esa forma, pero aparentemente su extraña y desesperante costumbre había vuelto.

* * *

Después de casi tres semanas cuando Ritsuka se encontraba en su habitación, Soubi apareció, entrando por la ventana, a pesar de tener la llave de su casa.  
No estaba muy seguro de si se sentía feliz de verlo o enojado por no haber sabido nada de él en tanto tiempo, así creyó que sería más fácil decidir después que el mayor hablara, básicamente todo dependería de lo primero que dijera. Pero su combatiente no parecía tener la intensión de hablar, y el enojo comenzó a ganar terreno, pasados algunos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Ritsuka rompió aquel extraño silencio.

-¿y bien? ¿Vas a decir algo? Como por ejemplo... ¿en dónde estabas?- el tono usado denotaba su estado, y no podría describirse como feliz exactamente.

Soubi no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, era obvio que el haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo no había sido ni en lo más remoto una buena idea y mucho menos el no haberle llamado, pero había sido prácticamente inevitable, sabía que Ritsuka no le obligaría a hablar a pesar de poder hacerlo con solo decir que era una orden, y en cierto grado agradecía eso. Vio como Ritsuka bajaba la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro, se veía frustrado, como si quisiera decir algo.

-Ritsuka, yo no pu-

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es? No saber donde estas, si estás bien. No puedo evitarlo pienso en ti una y otra vez, de pronto pienso en ti y sonrío, pero entonces solo puedo esperar a verte y tú… te desapareces-

Al rubio eso le parecía extrañamente familiar…

Era muy similar a aquella ocasión en que le había pedido a Ritsuka que perforara sus orejas, y después de negarse a responder sus preguntas le dijo que se fuera, diciendo algo parecido, no eran las mismas palabras pero si el mismo mensaje.

Eso le provoco una gran ternura, se acerco al neko y le abrazo, acercándolo tanto como le fue posible.

-Lo siento mucho- y es que no podía decir nada más, ¿qué le diría? Cualquier cosa solo haría sentir peor al otro.

Ritsuka correspondió el abrazo,

-Solo… no vuelvas a hacer algo así.-

Se quedaron un momento más así, sintiéndose el uno al otro, había sido demasiado el tiempo separados y lo unico que ambos querían era estar juntos tanto como le fuese posible.

.

.

.

* * *

_07/30_


	8. Callejón sin salida

**•**_**~ Callejón sin salida ~•**_

_**.**_

Hay momentos en los que quieres ayudar a alguien y lo único que puedes hacer es hablar, decir todo lo que piensas, lo que quieres, básicamente, abrirte por completo a alguien más. Pero eso no es tan fácil como parece, para algunos requiere de mucho esfuerzo y valor y eso Ritsuka lo tenía en mente, nunca había llegado a tal situación con nadie, principalmente porque lo evitaba.

Pero en esta ocasión, por más que quiso e intento, no pudo evitarlo, Soubi era el único capaz de llevarlo a cosas a las que no quería, podía hacerlo enojar en un segundo pero después le sonreiría y él lo olvidaría todo. Sin duda alguna aquel adulto era todo un caso, o tal vez era su poca resistencia al rubio.  
Un ejemplo podía ser el hecho de que siempre había pensado que el olor del cigarro y de las personas que fumaban era muy desagradable, pero en algún momento aquello cambio, tal vez por el ligero aroma que tenía el mayor.

Pero desde hacía algún tiempo el rubio se comportaba de una forma muy… diferente.

Soubi era la persona más mentirosa que jamás hubiese conocido.  
Decirle que siempre estaría ahí para él, había sido sin duda la más grande de todas, atosigarlo con sus llamadas y mensajes constantes un día y al siguiente no saber absolutamente nada de él era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.  
Que le dijera cosas como "_te amo_" "_haré lo que sea por ti_" o "_mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma, han estado esperando por ti._" era algo a lo que tampoco podría acostumbrarse.

Pero regresando al problema principal, que seguía siendo el rubio; el comportamiento de este había sido muy extraño los últimos días, era muy evasivo, casi no lo veía, y cuando lo hacía no era para nada más que acompañarse, no hablaban para nada.  
Todo eso le resultaba extraño a Ritsuka, dado que Soubi había mostrado cierto interés por todo aquello que pasaba a su alrededor; sus amigos, su familia, la escuela, o cualquier otra trivialidad, hasta había llegado a pensar que aquel "lazo" que el rubio quería construir entre ambos por fin se estaba fortaleciendo.

Aquellos repentinos cambios, lo habían desconcertado bastante al principio, pero si Soubi no había comentado nada, el no tenía ningún derecho a obligarle a hablar, o por lo menos eso había pensado en un principio, hasta que todo aquel mutismo se había vuelto desesperante.

Ese día se encontraba en un parque cercano a su escuela ya que el mayor le había pedido ir allí, lo cito a las 3 de la tarde, y pasados unos 10 minutos en los que el rubio no aparecía, saco un libro de su mochila, se sumergió tanto en su lectura que no vio en qué momento el mayor había llegado, solo pudo darse cuenta una vez que estuvo entre sus brazos.

-Pero que... -intento girarse para poder ver al luchador pero este lo mantuvo tal y como estaba.- ¿qué sucede?- le pegunto algo preocupado, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero el otro parecía no querer responder.

Estuvieron unos minutos, que para el neko parecieron horas, más en silencio.

-Soubi...-  
-Hace unos días... Ritsu-sensei me llamo- si aquel hombre tenía que ver en el asunto, seguro no era nada bueno. -él me dijo que... Era muy probable que el luchador de Loveless ya haya aparecido, no está muy seguro aún... Pero... Es casi un hecho, incluso…pudiste haberlo conocido ya.

Eso era, sin duda alguna, una de las últimas cosas de las que le hubiese gustado enterarse, aunque se sentía en parte aliviado de saber que era lo que lo había estado atormentando, también se sentía asustado por lo que aquello implicaba.  
Soubi tendría que irse.  
Pero ese no era el momento para mostrarse asustado o deprimido, tenía que ser un apoyo para el rubio, Así como este lo había sido tantas veces para él.

Como pudo, giro quedando cara a cara, y fue ahí cuando puedo ver la expresión del mayor. Se veía preocupado y triste.

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso, verdad?- si, lo sabía perfectamente.

Se abrazo al mayor, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro de tal forma que, aunque lo intentara, no podría verlo.

-ahora, escúchame y no interrumpas…- ah, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser aquello?- Yo… ah, eso no importa, si aquella persona está aquí no me importa… al unico que necesito es a ti, así que, sin importar que, siempre estaremos juntos.- lo dijo con tal seguridad que estaba seguro que Soubi se sentiría un poco más tranquilo, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Sintió como los brazos del mayor lo atraían más, queriendo tener más contacto.

-¿Lo prometes?- su voz se escuchaba tan… desesperada.

-Sí, lo prometo.-

Esa era su decisión, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alejasen al mayor de él, estarían en un callejón sin salida por aquello, pero… si era por él, por Soubi, entonces todo estaría bien.

.

* * *

_08/30_


	9. Aún falta

•≈_**Aún falta≈•**_

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, él ciertamente no entendía el porqué que aquel dicho, no podía ser que algo así matase a un gato, ¿o sí?

Un día de aburrimiento, pensando que sería bueno hacer para distraerse un poco, creyó sería buena idea jugar uno de esos juegos en línea en los que Seimei solía estar.

Pero al abrir la página de alguno de estos se encontró con un anuncio en el cual aparecía una chica muy voluptuosa en una posición un tanto... Sugerente.  
Guiado por su curiosidad le dio clic encima, abriéndose otra página en la cual había videos de personas teniendo sexo, en algunos parecían ser tres o más, otros de dos hombres, de chicas, había algunos otros que parecían ser muy extraños, abrió uno sin fijarse en nada.

Al empezar a reproducir pudo ver a dos chicos, se escucharon gemidos y alguno que otro grito, aquello le asusto un poco, ¿acaso dolía tanto que tenían que gritar?  
Se sintió un tanto extraño, era como un hormigueo recorriéndole, cerro el video y se alejo pensando en que otra cosa podría hacer. Sin duda esos videos eran extraños y lo habían asustando un poco, además se estaba sintiendo un poco incomodo con tantos anuncios alrededor de cosas que no sabría muy bien para que servían.

Hacía poco el rubio le había dado la llave de su departamento, como él lo hizo alguna vez con la llave de su casa, diciendo que podía ir allí cuando quisiera.  
Ah, tal vez el mayor se encontrara ahí, así podría distraerse un poco.  
Se despidió de su madre y salió rumbo a donde el mayor. Al llegar al lugar lo encontró, estaba trabajando en una de sus pinturas, silenciosamente se acerco hasta estar en un lugar donde podría verlo trabajar sin estorbarle.  
Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Soubi trabajar, principalmente porque casi nunca iba a su departamento, algunas otras veces porque el mayor se colaba a su habitación; pero ahora que podía observarlo se daba cuenta de cuan dedicado era a sus pinturas, se veía tan concentrado.  
Era en momentos como sus cuando veía al rubio de una forma diferente, más como un adulto responsable que se esfuerza en su trabajo y no como su acosador personal.

Estuvo largo rato viendo al mayor, hasta que este dejo todo y volteo, mostrándose un poco sorprendido de verlo, tal parecía ser que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.  
- Oh, Ritsuka, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-¿No debí haber venido?  
-Es solo que no esperaba que vinieras, pero estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho- le dijo mientras le sonreía.- ¿y hay alguna razón para tu visita?-  
-No realmente, es solo que en casa no tenía nada que hacer, pensé en venir a ver...te- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo ligeramente, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el mayor.  
-Puedes venir cuando quieras, no importa que esté haciendo, siempre tendré tiempo si es para ti- el sonrojo se hizo más intenso, eso le provocaba cierta gracia al rubio, la facilidad con la que podía provocar esas reacciones en el menor estuvieron hablando por algún tiempo, deteniéndose solo cuando el mayor le pidió quedarse a comer, la verdad era que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que el rubio lo menciono.  
Acepto la invitación, y Soubi y él se dirigieron a la cocina, cuando el mayor termino, comenzaron a comer.  
Ritsuka recordó aquella ocasión en la que el rubio le había dicho que debía entrenar su lengua "para la batalla" y luego menciono algo de morder, aquel recuerdo trajo consigo un sonrojo, Soubi no sabía el porqué de aquello, pero sin duda debía ser algo bastante divertido.

Y de alguna forma, los recuerdos de Ritsuka lo llevaron a aquel video, Soubi alguna vez le había dicho que ellos... ¿por qué no lo habían hecho ellos?

-Nee, Soubi...- tenía que preguntarle, pero era algo vergonzoso- tú... ¿recuerdas todo lo que dijiste el día que nos conocimos?-

El rubio volteo a verlo, claro que lo recordaba, pero... ¿A qué venía eso?- Si, lo recuerdo- eso prometía ser interesante.- ¿por qué?-

-¿Eh? Bueno... Es solo que... Yo me... Me estaba preguntando...- ver al neko así de nervioso lo hacía aún más adorable.- aquella vez, tú dijiste que debíamos formar un lazo y... Bueno... Adultos... Y... Tú sabes, ohm-

Ah, así que se refería a lo de sus orejas. -Uhm, si, aquello... ¿qué pasa con eso?- sabía que estaba siendo un poco malo con el menor, pero es que era tan lindo de la forma en que se veía, nervioso, sonrojado.

-Ah, es que... Quería saber... Err... Es, tú sabes, curiosidad...- si, en definitiva eso era bastante interesante.

-Te refieres a... ¿sexo?- Ritsuka parecía estar buscando algún lugar en el cual esconderse, tal vez por la vergüenza. -Y ¿qué sucede con eso?- ah, eran tan divertidas aquellas reacciones.

-Mph... C-cuando... nosotros... El... Hacer...- Wow! No esperaba algo así, entonces no era que el pequeño quisiera hacerlo, sino que quería sabes cuándo. -Eres demasiado lindo, ¿lo sabías?-

-Te acabo de preguntar algo, respóndeme.- uhm así que era tímido al preguntar cosas acerca del sexo, pero si no respondían se ponía un poco rudo. Ese chico era todo sorpresas.

-Pues, realmente no has preguntado nada, pero si te refieres a cuando lo haremos... - fijo su mirada en la del neko, se mantuvieron unos segundos más así- todavía no, eres muy pequeño, aún falta.-

En aquel momento hubiese dado todo por tener una cámara, al escuchar aquello Ritsuka había entrecerrado los ojos, ahora parecía estar enfurruñado.

Emh, tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que Ritsuka no quería hacerlo, pero no estaba muy seguro de si sabia o no que era más complicado de lo que, al parecer, él pensaba.  
-No te preocupes, ya llegara el día.- le dijo mientras alborotaba sus cabellos.  
Mientras, su adorable neko pareció estar mejor con aquella respuesta.


	10. ¿Es esto?

_***¿Es esto?***_

.

Había marcado a Soubi tantas veces que ya ni recordaba cuantas eran. ¿Por qué le había prometido contestar siempre si al final terminaría rompiendo esa promesa? Ah, en aquellos momentos no sabía en donde estaba su rubio favorito, no la buscaba por alguna emergencia ni nada parecido, simplemente tenia ganar de verlo pero, al parecer, el mayor haba decidido que era buen momento para desaparecer, de nuevo.  
No era que le estuviese recriminando el hacer aquello cada que le venía en gana, sino más bien el hecho de no decirle a donde iba, o por lo menos contestar sus llamadas.  
Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que el peleador desapareciese de aquella forma pero... Le preocupaba el no saber si se encontraba bien, sabía que aunque hubiesen problemas el rubio sería perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas solo, como casi siempre hacía, pero eso no quitaba el que se preocupara por no saber su paradero.

Pero... Siempre se había preguntado a donde iba el rubio cada vez que hacia algo como aquello. La primera ocasión resulto ser por cosas de la universidad, cosa que le había platicado a Yuiko y no a él. También se había enterado de algunas otras, como cuando fue a Nanatsu no tsuki, aquello había sido realmente inesperado, después de todo Soubi siempre se había mostrado renuente a hablar siquiera de aquello y mucho menos se había esperado que el mayor le dijese que había arreglado todo para poder llevarlo allá.

Emmm... Tal vez era hora de preguntarle al peleador a donde era que iba. Pero eso tendría que ser cuando regresara de donde fuera que estuviese.

_._

_*Dos días después*_

_._

Había terminado un día más de colegio, tenía ganas de ir a dormir, pero no estaba muy seguro de a qué lugar podría ir para aquello. Su madre últimamente se había mostrado bastante más agresiva, así que no era buena idea que ella lo encontrase dormido o tal vez ni siquiera lo dejaría dormir por los gritos que estaría dando. En el parque seguramente habría niños jugueteando por aquí y por allá y eso no le agradaba mucho, otra opción hubiese sido el apartamento de Soubi, pero el mayor no había regresado.

-Ah~ -soltó un suspiro, parecía ser que aquel día tampoco podría dormir un poco más. Se encamino a la salida, resignándose. Tal vez en algún otro momento podría ser.

Salió del edificio, levanto la mirada encontrándose con el mayor. Se acerco lentamente, por muy feliz que estuviera de verlo, la idea de no poder dormir lo había puesto de mal humor.

-Hola, Ritsuka- le dijo un sonriente Soubi, le había extrañado más de lo que quería admitir, el escucharle decir su nombre le provoco un pequeño estremecimiento.

-Soubi, ¿en dónde te habías metido?- le pregunto con un tono un tanto cansado.

-¿eh? ¿Estás bien?- desviando el tema.

-Solo tengo sueño, me gustaría dormir un poco. Pero no me has respondido.- se restregó los ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento caería dormido.

-Tal vez sería mejor que vinieses conmigo, allí podrías dormir bien.- Y con eso le había atrapado, dejaría pasar el tema por esa ocasión.

Y aquel día, a pesar de no haberse visto en bastante tiempo, casi no hablaron de nada; Soubi le dejo quedarse a dormir tanto como quisiera.

* * *

El mayor había desaparecido de nuevo, esta vez no dejaría pasar el tema; la última vez lo olvido por completo, pero esta vez no lo dejaría pasar.

_._

_*Días después*_

_._

Como la última vez le estaba esperando afuera de la escuela. Se acerco, hablaron un poco de camino a casa, el rubio se fue prometiendo regresar más tarde, Hizo alguna que otra cosa pendiente y en la noche el mayor regresó.

Estaban en su habitación, Soubi se encontraba sentado en el suelo recargándose en la cama mientras que el menor estaba en esta leyendo, mantenían un agradable silencio, hasta que el neko se decidió a romperlo.

-Nee, Soubi~ - esta vez lo haría.

El nombrado volteo a verlo haciendo algo similar a un _"um" _ para mostrarle que tenía toda su atención.

-Desde hace algún tiempo me he estado preguntando…- hizo una pausa para acomodarse mejor en su cama- ¿A dónde es que vas cada que desapareces?- dejo de lado su libro, esperando una respuesta.

-Hm… No voy a decírtelo.-

-Moo… Vamos, dime.- se bajo de la cama colocándose frente al mayor, se arrodillo quedando a la misma altura que el rubio, recargo sus manos en el pecho de este, haciendo un puchero.

-No voy a decírtelo.- le dijo con una sonrisa por la forma en que se estaba comportando su adorado neko.

- Di-me-lo – Vamos, eso debía estar funcionando, ¿por qué no quería decirle?

Soubi soltó una pequeña risa, abrazo a Ritsuka, manteniéndose así un momento.

-Tal vez… para la próxima, te lleve conmigo.- se separo un poco de él y lo besó, después de aquello se fue prometiéndole llevarlo.

Ritsuka se quedo en el mismo lugar, estaba levemente sonrojado. Tenía una sonrisita boba.

Por lo menos había conseguido algo.

_._

_*Tiempo después*_

_._

Soubi lo llevo a un estudio, había pinturas y lienzos en blanco por todas partes, el lugar era bastante amplio. Lo observo detenidamente, viendo una puerta del otro lado del lugar; se acerco a ella, no sabía si entrar o no, pero la curiosidad era mayor.

Abrió aquella puerta, notando que el lugar estaba repleto de cuadros; busco algún interruptor, queriendo verlos mejor.

Cuando por fin pudo ver mejor se quedo… sorprendido.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-

No sabía que decir, aquello era, sin duda alguna, extraño.

-No sé si debería sentirme… -dudo un poco- alagado por esto- se acerco a uno de los cuadros del lugar, admirándolo.- o salir de aquí, asustado.-

Al parecer aquella respuesta le causo gracia al mayor.

-Entonces…- volteo a verlo- ¿es esto lo que haces cuando desapareces?-

-Así es- parecía ser que el peleador estaba bastante feliz.

-Bueno… creo que está bien, aunque es un poco raro, sabes. No es muy normal saber que hay un pervertido que tiene una sala llena de pinturas en las que aparezco.- le dijo a modo de broma.


	11. Cinco minutos

**_*Cinco minutos*_**

En el tiempo que tenia de conocer a Ritsuka nada le había quedado más en claro que saber que a su neko le encantaba dormir. No importaba el momento o si tenía algo importante que hacer, si él quería dormir iba a hacerlo.

La primera vez que le vio hacer algo así fue cuando Youji y Natsuo aún vivían con él. Al regresar y encontrarlo en su cama dormido con los otros dos viéndolo y preguntándose el porqué de que estuviera ahí había sido bastante extraño.  
Pero no podía decirle nada, ni quería hacerlo, después de todo a él le gustaba que le buscara para poder dormir tranquilamente y así, aunque fuera solo por un momento, poder observarlo.  
Sabia que la situación en su casa debía ser demasiado para aquel niño, una madre que abusa de esa forma de su hijo y un padre que no hace nada por detenerla.

A veces se sentía mal por Ritsuka, no le agradaba la idea de saber que lo golpeaba y él no podía hacer nada, no porque no quisiera o no pudiera pero si Ritsuka decía "no" entonces no podría ayudarle. Aunque el menor siempre se encargaba de recordarle que a pesar de ser un niño, era fuerte, y eso ambos lo sabían.

En uno de aquellos días en los que Ritsuka buscaba un lugar para dormir se encontraron, y sabiendo lo que el menor quería pensó en llevarlo a su apartamento pero en lugar de eso, el menor le pidió acompañarle al parque. Ya en el lugar, lo guio a la sombra de un gran árbol, se sentaron en el pasto disfrutando de los rayos de sol que lograban colarse entre las hojas, de la ligera brisa que había.

Sin duda era un día muy agradable, para cuando se dio cuenta Ritsuka estaba recostado de una manera bastante incómoda en el tronco de aquel árbol. Lo tomo y cómodo de forma que quedara recostado en su regazo, mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello del menor. Al poco tiempo escucho algo similar a un ronroneo, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, siguió con aquello por un buen rato, no sabía cuánto tiempo pero tampoco le importaba.  
Se quedo observando a las personas pasar, sintiendo esa ligera brisa y aquel ligero aroma a tierra húmeda, eso quería decir que en poco tiempo podría llover.

Intento mover a Ritsuka para despertarlo pero al hacerlo una de las manos del menor tomo la suya, jalándolo hasta poder abrazar su antebrazo y acurrucándose más.  
Aquel gesto se le antojo tierno, se veía tan lindo haciendo eso que sin duda podía decir que ese momento era uno de sus favoritos.  
Aunque no sabía cuántas horas podía dormir aquel neko pero sin duda necesitaba comer, intento despertarlo de nuevo obteniendo como respuesta un "cinco minutos más" y a pesar de querer dejarlo dormir tanto como quisiera, estaba empezando a refrescar.  
Intento por varios minutos siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Volteando a Ritsuka de forma que quedase un poco más accesible se acerco lentamente, le besó siendo apenas un ligero contacto de labios pero para su sorpresa el menor entreabrió su boca dándole mayor acceso al mayor, poco a poco el ligero roce de labios se fue intensificando, no demasiado ya que Ritsuka aún debía estar adormilado, lentamente se separaron.

-Te dije que cinco minutos más- en la cara de Ritsuka podía verse algo de fastidio por haber sido despertado pero también tenía un notorio sonrojo por lo ocurrido.

-Vamos, se está haciendo tarde- le dijo, tomándolo de la mano y caminando en dirección a su apartamento.


	12. No tiene sentido

**_No tiene sentido_**

**_._**

"Cuando dos personas comparten un mismo nombre es porque deben estar juntas. Forjaran un lazo tan fuerte que, sin importar en donde estén, sentirán cuando el otro les llame o necesite.  
Ellos están predestinados."

La primera vez que escucho aquello, le parecido sorprendente. Era tan... Increíble y tan especial, tener ese tipo de conexión con otra persona.

Desde que supo que su verdadero nombre era "Loveless" se había estado preguntando si en algún momento conocería a aquella persona con la que compartiría nombre.  
Porque si importar cuánto quisiera que el rubio se quedara a su lado, si esa persona llegaba, Soubi tendría que irse.

"Él era un luchador en blanco, eso quiere decir que puede unirse a cualquier sacrificio."

Ritsu, el maestro de Soubi, le había comentado eso en algún momento. Aquello solo le decía que el rubio no tenía a nadie, es decir, a alguien con quien comparta un nombre.

"¿Puedes verla? Es tan delgada como un hilo pero tan fuerte como una cadena"

El delgado hilo que unía a Midori y Ai tenía un intenso brillo y a pesar de ser tan delgada, realmente daba la impresión de ser fuerte. Al ver esa unión se sorprendió, jamás creyó ver algo así.  
Sentir cuando el sistema era iniciado era una cosa, pero ser capaz de ver aquello era algo totalmente diferente.

"Tú también tienes uno"

Parecía ser igual que la de Breathless, pero de alguna forma sabía que esta era débil, emitiendo un tenue destello, aquel lazo era el que le uniría a alguna otra persona en algún lugar.  
Tenía curiosidad y a la vez miedo... ¿y si no era con Soubi con quien tenía que estar? Y si era otra persona... ¿cómo sería? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué haría Soubi?  
Y fue cuando un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

"No importa quien sea, a quien quiero es a Soubi"

Muchas cosas pasan en la vida. Algunas tiene explicación y otras no, hay quienes dicen que todo pasa por una razón, pero por más que se esforzaba en entender cuál era el motivo por el que Seimei fingiría su muerte, no encontraba ninguno.

"El Seimei que tú conoces es totalmente diferente a quien es en realidad."

Su hermano había sido tan dulce y cariñoso con él, que jamás tomo importancia a nada más, si Seimei estaba ahí entonces todo estaría bien.

"Quiero un mundo para ti. Para los dos. Solo necesito de ti, Ritsuka."

El encuentro con su hermano no había sido como él lo había esperado. Después de saber lo que le había hecho Ritsu estaba completamente convencido.  
Ese no era Seimei, no era su hermano.

"¿A quién escogerás, Ritsuka? ¿A Soubi o a mi?"

A pesar de haber creído en un principio que estaría increíblemente feliz de ver a Seimei de nuevo, en ese momento no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Tener que elegir entre dos personas tan importantes, en distintas formas, para él era imposible. O eso creía.

"En realidad, Nanatsu no tsuki busca a Seimei porque... él asesino a uno de los miembros"

Cada vez estaba más seguro, él no conocía ni remotamente a su hermano, parecía ser una persona muy diferente. El Seimei que todos conocían era cruel y despiadado, incluso había dejado a Nisei pelear solo en dos ocasiones, aún sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser aquello.  
Pero de alguna forma, esto parecía afectarle a Soubi también. Se preguntaba si su hermano le había hecho lo mismo, aunque a esas alturas no lo dudaba.  
Él... quería a su hermano y quería a Soubi, pero... sabía que tenía que elegir a uno de ellos tarde o temprano. Y él ya tenía muy en claro su elección.

Aunque Seimei era su hermano no podía pasar por alto todo lo que le habían dicho, esa persona no era el hermano que él había querido tanto, ese Seimei era… alguien cruel y despiadado. Había herido a Soubi y había asesinado. En esos momentos a quien más quería y quién más lo necesitaba era Soubi y no lo dejaría solo por nada en el mundo.


	13. Prohibido

[_**Prohibido**_]

Soubi era un masoquista de primera, siempre queriendo que le impusiera algún tipo de castigo físico y aunque él lo negaba todos sabían que era así, inclusive Yuiko lo había notado. Pero había algo que no todos sabían y que Kyo se había encargado de hacerle notar a Ritsuka o más bien de recalcarle cada vez que se veían. Diciendo cosas como "ten cuidado con aquel pervertido" o " no dejes que ese pervertido te haga cosas indebidas" hecho que ya había notado desde un principio dado que el único que se atrevería a besar a un niño que había conocido el mismo día era un pervertido como él. De eso no había duda.  
Y aunque las personas, hombres y mujeres, solían fijarse en Soubi por su aspecto que vamos, siendo sinceros era bastante atractivo, o por la actitud tan fría y desinteresada con la que trataba a casi todo el mundo había una parte de él que nunca llegarían a descubrir. Solo Ritsuka conocía esa parte que el rubio mantenía oculta, la protectora y complaciente, aunque también tenía limites en sus complacencias, por supuesto para Soubi estaba totalmente prohibido intentar algo más subido de tono con el pequeño neko por lo menos hasta que éste fuera mayor, claro esta que no quería dejarle algún trauma. Aunque este hecho era incomprensible para el más joven, ¿qué podía haber en ese tipo de relaciones que pudiesen dejarlo marcado?

Lo que Ritsuka no sabía es que aquel motivo englobaba varias cosas. La primera sería los cambios que habría después tano física como mentalmente. Y la segunda, y la que preocupaba más al rubio, ¿sería capaz de controlarse y hacer de esa una buena experiencia para el menor? Por supuesto el desconocimiento de la respuesta era lo que le hacía dudar y lo mantenía en la zona de "prohibido"

Se sentía incapaz de mantenerse bajo control en algunas ocasiones, cosa que le tenía siempre en tensión. ¿si en situaciones comunes y corrientes no podía tener el control total, cómo esperaba hacerlo en algo más intimo?  
Entrados en ambiente sería muy difícil para él siquiera recordar su propio nombre.

No era que con solo ver a Ritsuka todo se fuera de su mente, a tal punto de ya no importarle nada sino que sentía que estando a lado del neko tenía que darle todo de sí mismo, porque solo cundo estaba con él esa constante sensación de vacío que era cada vez más asfixiante desaparecía. Y siendo la persona más importante en su vida quería protegerlo, por supuesto su idea de protección incluía a un adorable neko dentro de una burbuja gigante y alejado de todo mal, pero conociendo a Ritsuka eso solo podía quedar en una adorable imagen en su mente.

Al final había quedado en claro que "sexo" y "Ritsuka" no podían estar en la misma oración... Por ahora.


End file.
